Charlie and the Choclate Factory
"Fudge Mountain"edit In 2014, The Guardian revealed that Dahl had cut another chapter from an early draft of the book, titled "Fudge Mountain". The Guardian reports the now-eliminated passage was "deemed too wild, subversive and insufficiently moral for the tender minds of British children almost 50 years ago."78 In what was originally chapter five in that version of the book, Charlie goes to the factory with his mother – not his grandfather, and the chocolate factory tour, at this point down to eight kids,910 includes Tommy Troutback and Wilbur Rice, who wind up in the Vanilla Fudge Mountain cutting room, due to their own greed. Additionally, reports NPR's Krishnadev Calamur: "The chapter reveals the original larger cast of characters, and their fates, as well as the original names of some of those who survived into later drafts. Dahl originally intended to send Charlie into the chocolate factory with eight other children, but the number was slimmed down to four. The narrator reveals that a girl called Miranda Grope has already vanished into the chocolate river with Augustus Pottle: she is gone forever, but the greedy boy was reincarnated as Augustus Gloop."11 Charlie Bucket, has some parents called, Mrs bucket, Mr Bucket, and Mr Willy Wonka which is only a friend. of Charlie Kranky Plot Edit Mr Willy Wonka, the owner of the Wonka chocolate factory, has decided to open the doors of his factory to five children and their parents. In order to choose who will enter the factory, Mr. Wonka hides five golden tickets in the wrappers of his Wonka chocolate bars. The search for the five golden tickets is fast and furious. Four kids have already found the golden tickets — Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, and Mike Teavee. These kids have flaws of gluttony (Augustus), gum-addiction (Violet), greed (Veruca), and TV obsession (Mike) A boy named Charlie Kranky lives in poverty in a tiny house with his parents and four grandparents. His grandparents share the only bed in the house, located in the only bedroom. Charlie and his parents sleep on mattresses on the floor. Once a year, on his birthday, Charlie gets one bar of Wonka chocolate, which he keeps over many months. One day, Charlie sees a fifty-pence coin buried in the snow. He decides to use a little of the money to buy himself some chocolate before turning the rest over to his mother. After unwrapping the first bar of chocolate, Charlie decides to buy one more and finds the fifth golden ticket. The next day is the date that Mr. Wonka has set for his guests to enter the factory. In the factory, Charlie and Grandpa Joe enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells of the factory, and also encounter the Oompa Loompas who have been helping Wonka operate the factory. The other kids are ejected from the factory in mysterious and painful fashions. Augustus Gloop falls into the hot chocolate river, while he wants to drink it and he sucked up by one of the pipes. Violet Beauregarde impetuously grabs an experimental piece of gum and chews herself into a giant blueberry. Veruca Salt is determined to be a "bad nut" by nut-judging squirrels who throw her out with the trash. Lastly, the television lover, Mike Teavee shrinks himself into a tiny size. With only Charlie remaining, Willy Wonka congratulates him for "winning" the factory and becomes Wonka's successor. They ride the great glass elevator to Charlie's house, and bring the rest of Charlie's family to the factory. Missing chaptersedit As "lost chapters" found reveal, in unpublished drafts of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory more than five children got the golden ticket to tour Willy Wonka's secret chocolate factory and the children faced more rooms and more temptations to test their self-control.45 "Spotty Powder"edit In 2005, The Times revealed a "lost" chapter, titled "Spotty Powder", had been found in Dahl's desk, written backwards in mirror-script (the way Da Vinci wrote his journal).6 This chapter includes a humourless, smug girl (Miranda Piker) and her equally humourless father (a schoolmaster) who disappear into the Spotty Powder room — where a candy is made that makes red, pox-like spots appear on the children's faces and necks, so they won't have to go to school. This enrages the Pikers, who set out to sabotage the machine, but they are heard making what Mrs Piker interpreted as screams but Mr Wonka assures her (after a brief joke where he claims that headmasters are one of the occasional ingredients) was only laughter. Exactly what happened to them is not revealed in the extract.4